Blood temptation
by greensilverprincess
Summary: Hermione is walking home, when attacked by Draco who is now a vampire. She finds out about her turning and tries to resist the urges her transformation brings. She decides to get revenge, while Draco can't get her out of his head.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic, and my first attempt writing a story in English language. Hope you like it. The story line is from one of my small vampire novels that I sometimes write. Please tell me if you like it, (I appreciate both positive and negative responses, just don't be unfair to me :D)

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the characters.

**Warning**: A bit angsty and sexual references

**Short summary**: It's spring to years after Hogwarts. Draco has turned into a vampire.

**Blood temptation**

- A vampire fic.

It was two and a half year since she left Hogwarts. She had just been visiting Luna, who had moved in with her muggle boyfriend. She would never have imagined that Luna, with all her 'imaginary' creatures, would find someone who didn't even believe in magic!

They had been watching some of his muggle movies, making dinner together and shared the newest gossip.

Luna, in her administrating position in the ministry, apparently knew almost everything that had happened to their former class mates. Pansy Parkinson had chosen a design career; Angelina Johnson had succeeded making it to the top of professional quidditch; And Draco Malfoy had mysteriously disappeared half a year ago.

As she walked down the lonely path, she grew a little afraid. The cool spring air blew lightly in her hair, which wasn't that unruly anymore. Her steps felt like an echo on the small concrete path in the little village. She began taking longer steps, feeling like somebody was watching her.

She looked back several times, but never saw anything unusual move. She considered apparating away, and fumbled after her wand in the jacket.

She looked back again, and thought she saw a swift shadow. _It was nothing. Just your imagination. Think logic. Why would anyone even be out at eleven pm. It's cold, it's dark, and there's nothing to be afraid of! _She kept trying to calm herself, but her heart still raced quickly.

The fear was beginning to take over, and she practically ran while trying to find her wand. It wasn't there! It must had fallen out of her pocket or still be by Luna. But she didn't dare to go back.

There! She was sure someone was following her. She had caught a small glimpse of a cape or something.

Her breath was quickening even more, and she stormed down the path without knowing where to go. The only thing I heard were my breath and my footsteps, which sounded so loud it was deafening.

She looked back again for a few seconds, but when she turned around she regretted it. There in front of her stood a tall shadow. Completely in dark, except for his silvery blond hair, which had grown a bit longer.

She stopped running and caught her breath, while he slowly and elegant moved forward. Hands placed in his pockets.

"My, oh my, what do we have here," he said arrogantly, "if it isn't the little mudblood of mine." He smiled slyly, and laughed at her horrified, yet surprised, look.

"Don't call me that you ferret!" She bursted out after regaining some of her senses after the shock. He quickly strode forward, and grabbed her wrists pulling her forward. She struggled against him, but he didn't move an inch at her desperate efforts.

"It's a fact Granger." He said lightly, and added in a low whisper, "but that doesn't mean you blood isn't… appealing."

She looked up at him confused, wondering what he meant by that. He laughed again, and unintentionally loosened her wrists just a little. In her mind she didn't sensed it, and pulled as hard as she could, resulting in her falling backwards, landing hard on the path.

She cut her wrist on a sharp stone, and it slowly began to bleed. His laughing stopped, and he looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Here take my hand," He offered, but she just looked at it with nervous eyes.

"Well, suit yourself. You'll get a cold if you choose to sleep out here all night," he said and smirked. She took his hand, as he helped her up. He kept her hand in his, and looked interested at the cut she had gotten.

"bad cut, huh," he said more to himself. He sniffed the air. "tempting" and a low, deep voice. She grew more uncomfortable with him and the entire situation, and tried to get lose once again.

"le-let me go!" She tried to yell, but it came out as a tiny voice. He looked at her with eyes which seemed to had darkened.

"You aren't going anywhere Granger."

"P-please Draco, let go of me!" Tears started to form in her eyes. She raised her hand to his mouth and licked the wound. She saw his fangs as he did so, and realisation hit her.

"You are, a, a," she stammered, but couldn't end the sentence. He looked into her eyes and with a smooth, silky voice he ended it for her; "A vampire you mean? You know, it is a low cost for eternity." Her eyes widened even more, but he didn't give her much time to think before pushing her against the tall hedge.

He caught her other wrist, and kept her arms over her head with his one hand. _That's why he is so strong then. I seriously need to get away! _She fought harder, and stamped him over the feet, but it didn't help at all. He just smirked down at her. Leaning closer to her, trapping her body.

"You have always fascinated me mudblood, and now you will be mine." She tried to scream, but found she couldn't. With his free arm he zipped open her jacket and pulled it to the side. He watched down at her, while trailing a finger down her neck, ending by the start of her v-neck shirt. In one swift movement he ripped it apart.

She felt the cold air at her exposed skin, and closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. He stood there, just looking at her with a thoughtful look in his face. He suddenly drew out his wand, pointed it at her jacket and made it disappear. He put it back from where he took it, and brought his hand up to her cheek. His gentle touch made her shiver, and she opened her eyes just a little.

He moved it slowly to her chin, lifting it up and gave her a violent kiss, his short gentleness transformed. His hand continued down her body, more roughly and possessive. It traced down her collarbone, over her breast, which he shortly gave some extra attention before continuing down to her hip.

He pulled her closer to him with his firm grip, and entered her mouth with his tongue. She tried to fight him, but he was way to strong. She felt him smirk, probable because of her weak attempts. His hand disappeared from her hip, and soon she felt something snake around her wrists. She looked up, and saw the ropes he had conjured to hold her.

Soon she realised her mistake by looking up. Her neck was totally revealed to him and his head glided slowly down to it. She looked down at the ground, moving her head to block her neck.

"So. You _do_ wanna play before I taste your tempting, yet still dirty, blood," He laughed at her.

Her eyes widened again and she shook her head.

She heard him laugh again, before he attacked her lips once again with a newfound brutality. His hands roamed possessively over her body, and she soon felt her bra left her body, as he ripped the straps over as he had done with her shirt. His hands found her nipples immediately, and began teasing her.

She tried moving closer to the hedge, tried to get away from his hands. He once again let his hands wander to the lower of her back, and pressed her tightly into him. His possessive kiss got rougher, and one of his fangs broke the soft skin of her bottom lip. She could taste the metallic taste of her blood, and feel his tongue glide over her lips.

She opened her eyes slightly, and found herself looking into his. They were now like dark orbs, and the felt how his hands grew restless over her body. He raised his arm to grab her wrists again. The other one finding his wand to remove the ropes. As the wand was put back into his pocket, he grabbed her hair, forcing it to the side, fully exposing her neck.

She felt his tongue run over her neck, before there was an intense pain. Again she tried to scream, but it was no use. Her mind grew cloudy, and soon she fell unconscious. The last thing she remembered was the warm feeling embracing her body, the last of her resistant gone…

A/N As I said in the beginning: All constructive critics highly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it. And just so you know: Hermione isn't dead.

It is meant to be a one shot, but if many people like it, I will consider writing more chapters, where Hermione is turning into a vampire, maybe wanting revenge or find love… what people would like the most I guess. I'm fine with both ideas. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters nor the Potter Universe

**A/N**: Here I am again… Thanks a lot for the reviews and suggestions for the continuation of the story, I really appreciate it. Please keep reviewing if you like the continuation. Don't want to continue something people don't like. :D That would be a waste of time, where I could write something else…

So I'm going for the 'Hermione-wants-revenge'-idea, but it'll turn out to be a DM/Hr love story, so don't worry.

I would also like to ask people what happened to Lucius after the 7. book, cause I want it to be as close to Rowlings wonderful books as possible, and I can't remember what happened to him… But enough talk, on with the story.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione awoke with a horrible headache, like a bunch of unicorns had run her head over several times. Furthermore her throat felt totally dry and her body was ripped from all its strength. She took a look around, and found out she was in her own apartment, lying on the cheap, uncomfortable couch. Her jacket was thrown over a chair, and her grayish carpet was covering her body.

She raised her arm to cover her eyes, as the rising sun was quite annoying. After a short while, she angrily pushed the carpet aside, and wandered over to cover up the window with the red curtains. She stretched her hands up in the air, and a tired yawn escaped her lips. Taking a look down her body, she discovered the ripped open shirt, and the happenings of the night came strongly back to her mind.

Panicked she fled to the bathroom as fast as her drained body let her, and took a look in the mirror. Her hair was messy, as always, no surprise there at all. Her eyes seemed just as tired as she felt, her small amount of mascara totally not in the places it should have been. She collected a lot of courage, before daring opening her mouth, to take a look at her teeth. Relief washed over her. _No fangs. That have to mean he didn't turn me. But, technically it should have_…

She shook her head, stepped out of the bathroom, and continued to the kitchen. She drank some water, but her thirst was still there. She drank more, until she couldn't get more down her throat. The thirst wasn't as great anymore, but it was still there.

Afterwards she changed into her casual wear, but quikly reconsidered. She needed to sleep! She found a pajama in one of her drawers. The clothes she had put on minutes ago, was thrown carelessly on the floor, before she pulled the pajamas over her head. The curtains in her bedroom was fortunately still covering from the sun. She let herself fall on the bed, and immediately fell asleep.

She awoke with a knock on the door. She turned around sleepy, but the knocking continued and she considered she better opened it.

"Hi Mione," said a cheery voice. She opened her half closed eyes, and watched the redheads smile turn into a concerned look.

"Man, you look like shit," he said before thinking. Hermione guessed he was right, but was still far from happy with his statement. Her eyes opened up completely before yelling at him, "Sorry if I've had a long night. As my boyfriend you shouldn't behave like that. They had been dating since the end of the war, but their relationship had never been the romantic kind that she'd always wanted.

She slammed the door right in front of him, and turned her back on the door. She heard it open behind her, but refused to turn around.

"Sorry Mione, but I was just here to pick you up for our date. By the way, Luna told me to bring you wand," he said in a low voice, giving her the wand. She turned around, taking her wand. "But Ron, our date is at seven."

He looked at her with quizzical eyes, "Ehm, it is in ten minutes." She shot him a disbelieving look, before taking a look at the clock. _He was right!_ She nearly had a heart attack, and looked at him with big puppy eyes. "I, eh, lost track of time. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be back."

She practically ran into her bedroom, and looked for the red dress Ginny had forced her to buy last week. It was strange, really; she'd begun feeling more alive, a strange feeling flowing trough her body. She handled the dress with care, and strode with unknown elegance in the bathroom. She quickly but on some base makeup with a flick of her wand, and set her hair afterwards. It hang loosely in soft curls down her shoulders, by the help of a new spell she had learned.

She took one last glance in the mirror before leaving. He eyes seemed to have grown in intensiveness, and had a seductive twist hidden in them. She was surprised, but hadn't time to wonder. She left the bathroom, found a handbag, and went to kitchen where Ron had settled while she was getting ready. His mouth dropped open when she stepped in. He seemed to be looking for words, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"You look like a fish Ron," she said laughing at him.

"You look amazing!" was all he said. He shook his head and left the chair, offering his arm which she gladly took.

---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---

Draco was wandering the streets of muggle London. The women who passed him, send interested glances his way, to some men's discomfort. He ignored them, not a least bit interested at the moment. His mind went back to the mudblood. She had fought him from the beginning. Not being enchanted nearly as much by his vampire eyes like most people did.

He had been watching her for a week before the attack. He had been capable of tracing the sense of her blood from almost a miles distance. The delicious, tempting smell had been like a drug for him, and to be the hunter of an unknowing, innocent victim had just made it even more interesting. It had been so much more fun than finding some random tramp in a bar, which was quite easy actually. It had been easy before his turning, but now. Now it was really a piece of cake.

He laughed to himself at the expression she had had. The fear he had felt flowing from her had made him aroused, and wanted to make the moment last as long as possible. Her unsuccessful attempts to get loose. Her struggling body pushed up against a hedge by _him!_ But in the end he had lost control, and couldn't hold his hunger back. Getting her back unnoticed had also been quite easy.

---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---

Hermione walked in the door to her apartment followed by Ron. It had been okay, but not more. No, it had actually been a bit boring. She had been quite restless this evening, not as calm as she used to be. She had been looking almost constantly around, much to Rons displeasure.

"We're never going back to that restaurant again!" She heard him almost yell, "The men down there were over you like vultures as soon as I was a bit distracted." Hermione didn't care what he said right at the moment. He stepped forward, facing her. She looked up at him, and couldn't tear her eyes away from his neck.

"Even the waiters at the restaurant were completely perverted," he babbled on. Hermione don't hearing the words formed by his mouth.

_His skin must be soft right there_

"Hermione it was a complete mad house!"

_I can s__ee his veins pumping softly under his skin._

"And the food wasn't event that great."

_So freely flowing through his body_

"And it was just… Mione are you okay," he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" The words escaped her mouth on their own accord, her mind being somewhere else. She raised her hand and gently touched the side of his neck.

_I wonder if he would feel anything if I… _She suddenly snapped out of her trance. Starring up at him with horrified eyes.

"Geez, if you're in the mood why don't say so?" A wide grin spread across his face. He didn't seem to notice her sudden fear.

"No, I don't think that…" she started, but Ron cut in.

"Aww come one Hermione, it's so long since last time," He began pushing her to the bedroom.

"No, Ron, I…" Her voice began to shake.

"But you'll enjoy it dear." He kept pushing her. Her emotions were growing strong, and she just hated that he never listened to her. She hated he didn't give her the attention she needed. She hated that he thought he knew her!

"I SAID NO RON!" In her sudden anger she hammered her fist down on a nearby table, and it shattered into two pieced. Ron quickly stepped away, looking at the table and then Hermione. Her furious gaze at him made him pale, and he ran for the door and closed it after him. She heard him apparate away.

She ran for the bathroom and threw up. Why was she so emotional all the sudden. She looked into the mirror. Her eyes with a predatory intense look, with a dark red glow to them. She hissed angrily at the mirror, but soon raised her hands to her mouth. _No! It- It couldn't be! _Slowly she pulled her hands away again, just to reveal her sharp fangs in her mouth.

_Curse on you Malfoy! You will regret this, I promise you that you bastard!_

A/N: There you have it… Please review if you like it 

4


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters nor the Potter Universe

**A/N**: A bit more of our lovely Draco this time. And thanks to fallingstar93 for telling me what happened with Lucius after Voldemorts defeat. :D

**Chapter 3**

Draco walked en the shadows down the streets. He had been so restless lately. It was a week ago he had bitten the mudblood. No. She wasn't a mudblood anymore. She was a vampire, and her blood had been transformed. The strength of a vampire was in the blood. He kicked angrily at a bottle lying on the street. It hit the wall of a nearby house, and splintered into pieces. _Why couldn't he get her out of his head! He was only interested in her sweet, delicious blood afterall! _He continued down the street to a nearby club, where he had planned on meeting Blaise.

His long elegant steps made it look like he was floating in the air. He hastily reached the club, and gave a small nod to the doorman who let him pass immediately. He continued straight to the bar, to order a firewhisky. He looked around him. There were already plenty of people in the club. He eyed Pansy, and turned around before she could recognise him. Too late.

"Hey there Draco," she sat down next to him, leaning to the bar disk. He put on a fake smile and tried to seem surprised. "Haven't seen you around for a while. But God you are growing handsome. Didn't believe it could get any better." She tried to say the last in a seductive voice as she leaned into him. Draco moved instantly a bit further away from her, but she didn't seem to notice. He knew she was an easy prey, but her blood didn't appeal to him at all. He was almost disgusted by the thought.

"I think we should see each other more Draco. It could be very beneficial to you," she winked at him and reached for his arm. _In your dreams whore_. He thought to himself. She was just so pathetic and without any dignity when it came to men. Instead of hissing at her, he said in a smooth silky voice; "maybe some other time, I'm actually meeting Blaise in a few minutes, and would like some privacy."

"Oh, I see, but maybe all of us could work something out." He almost fell of the chair. _That's it! That stupid, self-centred bitch really think that I would!... Hell no!!! _He felt his anger boiling in his chest, and was very tempted to knock her unconscious. He decided she wasn't worth it. "Get outta hear Parkinson," he growled at her in a dangerous voice. Pansy looked up in surprise, and left the club without a single word. _Sometimes it's just bloody brilliant to be a vampire. _He smiled satisfied at him self and the power he knew he had.

"Hey, Drake, what's up mate," he heard Blaise calling at him from the entrance. Blaise smiled at him and soon sat down next to him. "A firewhisky please," he said, flirting with his eyes at the blonde bimbo of a bartender.

"So, how is all this vampire-thing coming up?" Draco just sat there, considering what to say. Blaise was one of the only friends Draco had kept after Hogwarts. Pansy absolutely not among them.

"It's quite amusing, even though I'm tired of easy women," Draco finally answered. Blaise looked like he was thinking, then continued: "You've been a vampire for about half a year now. Have you turned somebody yet, and not just drinking their blood?"

For a moment he considered to lie about it, but his entire problem had something to do about the turning of Grang- Hermione. Blaise was his friend after all.

"I've turned one… Hermione Granger." Blaise just starred at him for a moment, he blinked a few times before he finally answered. "Well… May I ask why? You could just had stopped before reaching the turning point and erased her memory afterwards." He made some huge arm moves against Draco.

"I… I don't know… I just couldn't get enough of her I guess." Blaise eyed him suspiciously.

"Couldn't get enough, huh. Did you erase her memories; otherwise she probable hates you by now." Draco hadn't considered that. He had seen it as a gift to be a vampire. Imagine having all eternity before you, and never get old and ugly. Plus all the benefits it granted. He had never felt that strong, and he could get any woman he wanted. Well, he also could before, but what the heck. He had never thought of it as a curse, but maybe Hermione did. He didn't know why, but it bothered him somehow. _Must be because I'm used to people agreeing with me and my opinions… at least when I speak them aloud. _

"No I didn't," he said dryly.

"Draco, Draco, Draco. Are you sure she is even capable of handling her new _identity_, without any vampires to teach her. Maybe you should help her out. You had at least the vampire who transformed you to explain and teach you to control your new power."

"She'll be alright. She's smart. She should be able to handle it herself. I don't want to waste my time." He said in an uninterested voice, but he felt a little nervous about what Blaise had said. Maybe he should check up on her? Naaa, she would be alright.

"Now, let's have fun. I'm getting hungry," he avoided asking what he really had wanted to. It didn't matter that much anyway. Draco walked to the dancefloor, eying a brunette with curly hair. He was almost disappointed when he saw her grey eyes smiling up at him.

---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---

Hermione had never felt worse. She had locked herself in, in her apartment. Not allowing anyone entry. Harry had been her a few times and Ginny too. Ron had come to apologies, since he thought it was because of him. Her throat was dry, and her eyes shined in this faintly red color, each time she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her fangs seemed to be drawn all the time. Her apartment was suffering from it too. Several vases and lamps were lying crushed on the floor, suffering from her eventual mood swings turned into rage. She had to get out! _But she couldn't. What if she hurt anyone!_

She sat down on the floor and wanted to cry.

_Maybe it would __stop if I…_

_No, don't go there Hermione, you could harm somebody_

_But maybe they won't fell anything_

_And what if you drain them and they die_

_Why did I have to read about werewolves instead of vampires?_

_Yeah, that was kinda stupid_

_The only time I've ever skipped a chapter_

_Wait! Maybe I still got that book!_

She hurried up, searching through all of her books. The 'useless' ones joining the mess on the floor. Well, a book was never useless; she just didn't need them at the time. She finally found it. She looked through the register, and found the pages she was looking for.

"Hmm… can turn… not always lead to death… memories… seductiveness… great strength… not much known." She shut the book after reading the small chapter on vampires. No wonder she skipped it. It hardly said anything. But it said what she needed. She could drink without killing. But how could she know when to stop? She couldn't. It was either staying here, getting more and more mentally frustrated, or take the risk and find a _victim. A victim! _It sounded horrible to her, and she knew she would regret it. But staying here was driving her mad. In the end she would die from insanity! Anyway she wanted to kill the ferret for what he had done to her!

She dressed up if she was going to a club. A black skirt with over-knee length, and a red v-neck shirt Ron had given her for her birthday. She felt quite bad about wearing it, since she had almost scared him to death with her rage, and now just ignoring his attempts to apologize for fleeing. She wasn't mad at him. She was actually quite relieved that he had left. She didn't know what she would have done to him if… She shook the feeling of her, and continued for the door, after doing her make-up and hair.

Her body and mind seemed to have calmed after taking this decision. But she was determined to find another solution than feeding on humans. The thought made her skin crawl, but awakened her vampire instincts further.

She came to a quarter with a lot of clubs in the area. A lot of young men greeted her, and she heard them yell improper things after her. She just continued her elegant, flawless walk in her black high-heeled boots. She had never succeeded walking in them before, without almost tripping for each 15'Th step.

She strode past some men chatting by the entrance to a club named 'Nightfall'. The doorman not even trying to hold her back. The music was loud, but yet she could hear parts of conversations across the club if she tried.

"And I just told him to…"

"… never believed she would do that."

"…just a slut."

".. check that chick out."

"Who does she think she is, just standing superior in the doorway."

"Man I would like to…"

Hermione shut the voices out, and went to the bar. She looked around, thinking of where she might find Draco so she could kick his ass! She thought of several ways of hurting him, but was ripped out of her murderous thought by the waiter.

"Hey there pretty lady, want something to drink? It's on the house," he said winking at her. _Yes I would certainly like something to drink. I just don't think you would like it. _Instead of saying this she rolled her eyes and gave a politely "no thanks."

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. What was this magnificent scent? She moved from the chair, and discretely sniffed the air. It was coming from a place outside the club. She went hastily, but not to fast to be noticed in a bad way, to the exit. She stepped out in the cold air. She could feel the cool air, but she was never freezing anymore. She walked a little, sniffing the air to get a direction. It was not just that delicious scent. There was something else. Something irresistible. Something she felt drawn to. She followed the scent, coming to a dark alley.

And there she saw _him_. He had trapped someone against the wall, a young brunette apparently. He seemed to notice her present, as he raised his head and whipped his mouth with the backside of his hand.

"Granger? Long time since last," he said with a wicked smile. The dark color of his eyes, were slowly turning back to silver. He let carefully go of the woman, who unconsciously fell to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done!" she yelled at him, taking a step forward. He just laughed at her, not moving an inch away. "No you're not" he just stated confident.

"Yes I am!" she just yelled at his calm, superior statement.

"No. Even if you wanted to, which you don't, you couldn't."

"And why is that?" she asked confused.

"Because I turned you. You can't kill your master."

"You're not my…" she yelled offended, while blushing lightly.

"Yes I am. And you better get used to it." He smirked at her, while she instead of blushing grew quite pale.

**A/N****: **That's it this time. Please review if you enjoyed the chapter, or tell me what you liked and disliked.

4


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews. Sorry, this chapter is a bit short, but I ****didn't know haw to continue and I wanted to publish it today. Hate to wait for updates myself so…**

**Chapter 4**

_Recap: _

"_I'm going to kill you for what you've done!" she yelled at him, taking a step forward. He just laughed at her, not moving an inch away. "No you're not" he just stated confident._

"_Yes I am!" she just yelled at his calm, superior statement. _

"_No. Even if you wanted to, which you don't, you couldn't."_

"_And why is that?" she asked confused._

"_Because I turned you. You can't kill your master."_

"_You're not my…" she yelled offended, while blushing lightly._

"_Yes I am. And you better get used to it." He smirked at her, while she instead of blushing grew quite pale. _

---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---

She stared at him. Something told her that he was telling the truth, but yet she didn't dare to believe it. He moved closer to her, reaching out his hand.

"Here, have a taste. I can see in your eyes that you have been starving yourself." She took a look at his blood covered hand. _Like she would ever do such a thing_! But she couldn't look anywhere else. It smelled so delicious. It was what she needed, she knew that. Draco smirked, and knew that she had been starving too long, to possible be able to push away such an offer. Hermione felt her legs move forward on their own. She lightly grabbed his hand, leading it to her mouth. She licked it slowly, taking in the taste of it.

"You know, if you want to, that woman can give you more of what you need," he gestured to the young lady lying on the ground. To taste the blood had only made her want more of it. Her hunger wasn't gone at all.

"No. What if I kill her," she asked with a shaking voice.

"You won't," he said, "I only had just bitten her when you found me. You can have plenty and still avoiding her death. She will be a bit dizzy in the morning though." It took all she got not to go to the woman. _She wouldn't do it. She wouldn't! _Draco began to seem impatient.

"Look, it's how we survive. Denying you self to feed will kill you. And it's the only way to control your hunger. Wouldn't want you to kill the Weasel… Or maybe I would like you to, but that's not my business." Again he smirked. She wanted to yell at him, but she couldn't concentrate. Draco took her hand, leading her to the woman. All she could do was to follow. She didn't know if it was because of Dracos so-called 'master'-position, or because her instincts was dominating her mind, like they did right now.

She sank down beside the woman. Her hair was still pulled aside, exposing her skin. She could see the mark on her neck after Dracos teethes. It was already healing. She studied the marks for some few seconds. Maybe this was why it was so rare that reports on vampire attacks turned in. If your memory was erased, you would probably just believe that had been drinking too much and passed out.

She leaned down and took in the scent of her blood. It made her heart go faster, and she felt her mind get clouded. Her instincts took over. She traced the unknown woman's neck with her lift. She slowly opened her mouth, and sank her fangs into the skin. They breached through easily, and she felt the warm liquid on her lips.

As her hunger was gone and her senses came back to her she quickly withdrew. Horrified barely described how she felt right now. How could she?! She felt the side of the woman's neck. She was still alive. Hermione calmed a bit. Draco looked at her satisfied. _Maybe it was a good thing she starved herself. Otherwise I doubt I could have made her do it. _Hermiones expression was accusing when she turned around. Beginning the discussion Drace had started earlier, when she wasn't able to control her actions.

"By the way. If you hate Ron that much, why haven't you done anything to him" she asked wondering. Draco looked like she had just told him the funniest thing in the world.

"Why? Geez Granger I got standards. And junk food isn't really my thing," he laughed at her. Hermione felt the anger rise in her. By offending Ron he hit her. He was her boyfriend for God's sake!

"So you basically believe that sluts from bars are better than noble men like Ron?" she asked disbelieved. Draco stood still like he was considering something for a short while.

"Eh, so?" He answered confident.

"I don't believe you! You are just so-so-so. Argh forget it! I don't even know why I am talking to you!" she yelled frustrated again. Making a move to leave. She had only taken a few step away from Draco, before he stopped her.

"I think we should make a deal Granger"

"If I can't kill you I won't have anything to do with you."

"What if it could help your friends?"

"And how would it help them that we made a deal?"

"It stops you from killing them." Hermiones attention was now caught. It scared her, what she could do to them, and therefore didn't spent time with them at all. But she was already starting missing them, and she felt kinda cold and bitchy by avoiding them.

"Okay Draco, what 'deal' are we talking about?"

"I will help you control your power," he just stated.

"And?" she added.

"And what?"

"What do I have to do in return?" Yeah of course. A deal usually consisted of two people each agreeing on doing something. Draco just hadn't considered this. He actually wanted to teach her. Hey, It could be fun. Anyways his life was beginning to get a bit boring. He would admit this to her, so he instead made something up.

"A favor. But I can't tell you the details now… so, are you in?" he asked.

Hermione looked thoughtful, and really considered her options. Caring for her friend, and at the same time don't wanna be apart from them forever, she didn't really think she had a choice.

"Okay Draco, I agree. Just know that I won't do anything you ask me." She had her arms crossed over her chest, and she eyed him seriously. Draco only smirked at her, but on the inside he was thrilled.

--- --- ---

**A/N:** **That's it this time. Please review if you like it, my motivation is based on how many people are giving response. :D See ya. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy lately, and I didn't know how to continue the story. Christmas is really a time-consuming period. **

**Chapter 5**

"First of all, you have to accept your hunger and feed. Otherwise your new instincts will take over, and in the long run, your mind has no power over you actions. You know survival instincts and that stuff."

Hermione looked at him. What he said made completely sense. Otherwise only people with the mind of a serial killer would go vampire. But then again, it was not necessary to kill. But she didn't knew that before. She was sure a lot of people would refuse to do that to another human, if they believed it would kill them.

"And furthermore: When your own senses are not clouded by the vampire instincts, you are less likely to kill with your bloodsucking rampage." He smirked at her. Obviously trying to tease her with the way she felt about the whole thing. She wanted to yell at him, but kept silent. If she wanted it or not she needed him. She knew she couldn't hurt him, but he was probably able to harm her if he wanted.

"What about sunlight? Harry and Ron will eventually get suspicious if I always have to meet them at night."

"That's a myth."

"What?! But I thought that…"

"We just dislikes it with a passion, and we can't draw our fangs in the daylight. A sunny day also has a tendency to make us quite irritable."

She thought about it for a moment. She really didn't like the sunlight, that was true. It stung her skin when the sunrays hit her, but apparently it wasn't dangerous. But did she dare trust Draco? Maybe she would get weaker or something. Maybe she… No, she couldn't draw fangs in the sunlight, so that would probably not happen.

"That's the lesson for today. I gave you my prey, so I'll have to find another. I'll find you when I have the next lesson ready." With that he disappeared behind the corner of the wall

---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---

She awoke the next day at five pm. She didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to see Ron and Harry. They were obviously worried about her, even though they didn't step by as often as in the beginning. He had quit her job; more likely got fired for her absence. The boss had _suggested_ her to find a place where she _would fit in better_?! Come on, that's like the worst argument ever. He could just have told her it was because of her lacking in showing up. Maybe he didn't told her straight out because people thought she was ill? Oh, that would have made him so unpopular. She dreamed about the thought for some time, and she found it actually appealing. Her boss was fine enough she guessed, but he was arrogant and took the credits for her job. Okay, he wasn't fine enough. But maybe people would at least notice the falling standards and put two and two together.

She stayed in bed for some more time, thinking about what she would tell them. She couldn't tell them the truth. They wouldn't understand, and they would defiantly be looking for Draco, to get revenge for her. She wouldn't admit it, but it was a possibility. Since she couldn't, she could let them do it?

Naa, even though he had done this to her, she just couldn't send them on him. For more reasons.

Reason 1: Draco was clearly much stronger

Reason 2: It would make her a coward.

Reason 3: It would reveal both her and Dracos secret.

Reason 4: The thought of Draco killed seemed strangely sad.

Reason 5: It just seemed wrong!

Reason 6: _stop this crap it isn't getting you anywhere!_

She angrily turned around, burying her head in the pillow. Everything was just so confusing! Her life had been turned completely upside down. She stayed in her self-pity, before finally getting up several minutes later. She dressed in some of her new clothes; she had lost interest in her old, boring, comfortable clothes, and had gone shopping last day when it was cloudy. She couldn't remember ever being this concerned about her looks. She but on her slim fit muggle jeans and a black elegant shirt. After doing her hair she left the apartment and apparated to Harrys place.

---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s---s----s---

"Hermione! Where have you been all this time?!" Harry dropped what he was currently holding and rushed towards her. She felt uncomfortable standing there, mostly because the guilt she felt for her absence. But she had to push it aside. It would just make the entire situation worse. She greeted Harry with a hug before answering his question.

"I've been ill lately, so I had to stay inside to keep it from spreading." She had considered telling him, that she had gone somewhere to get away from the thought of being fired or something, but she couldn't be sure someone hadn't seen her outside. After all, she didn't know all of Harrys and Rons friends. But now when she thought about this excuse, it had the same problem. But she guessed she could talk herself out of it if she needed. Harry eyed her suspicious. "So, it has nothing to do with Ron? At all?"

"No, Harry," she answered honestly, but it didn't look like he believed her completely.

"If you say so. But then, why didn't you write a letter or something?"

She had expected this question, and she was able to answer without it being too obvious that she was lying. "Like I told you, this illness can spread like a firestorm. And birds are known to be able to spread it, without anybody noticing because the illness doesn't show any symptoms on them." She tried to sound like a completely know-it-all, and had even her head risen while she was speaking.

"Well, at least you're back. I'm so happy to see you. Ron has been completely miserable while you were gone." She felt bad about leaving Ron like that, but she had to admit, that it didn't bother her as much as it should. She liked him. She really did. She just didn't miss him that much. She had given more thoughts to Harry and Ginny. Now when she thought of Ginny, where was she? Her end Harry shared this apartment, and she had expected to see them both. But never mind, it was nice only to be confronted with one person at a time.

**A/N: That's it this time. I honestly don't know when I'll update next. I have so much homework these days. Hope you liked the chapter, and please review if you like it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you like the story so far. This chapter will not involve Draco a lot, ****but the next one will. I know it's a long time since I last updated. Uni takes a lot of my time, so I don't know how often it will be updated. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

Hermione stayed by Harry for some hours, and didn't encounter Ginny a single time that day. She had heard her enter the house, but she was apparently busy. By the time Ginny finished her shower, Hermione was already on her way home. Harry had asked her to come to the burrow this Saturday, where the Weasleys had their twice-a-month-common-dinner.

It felt a bit weird that it was Harry, and not Ron who had invited her. But she had not spoken to Ron yet, so she wasn't surprised. She really felt bad about it. Guilty. Especially because he had walked around being worried about _her_. She should floo him as soon as possible. And keeping the vampire secret, and her meeting and agreements with Draco, from her friends didn't lessen the feeling of guilt.

As soon as she had gotten home, she was determined to visit Ron right away. She threw the powder into the fireplace, and seconds later she found herself at Rons apartment. They had decided they wouldn't move in together immediately after Hogwarts. It was mainly her choice; she was afraid to end up doing all the practical stuff like cleaning, making dinner and so on. So she had thought i would be a good experience for Ron to discover, how much work it actually was to take care of a home, all by himself.

Looking around the apartment, there wasn't much progress in cleaning skills. Dishes stood, unclean, on the table. Dirty clothing was hanging over a chair, and there was a dusty smell, like a window hadn't been opened for a long time. She heard steps coming from the bedroom, and soon Ron appeared in the doorway with sleepy eyes and unruly hair. At the sight of Hermione, his eyes brightened but was soon shining with uncertainty. Probably because of the way they last said goodbye.

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy to see you" Hermione smiled and walked to him to give him a hug. She looked up at him, and he smiled back at her, gently removing a lock of hair from her face.

"So, you're not angry with me anymore?" There was hope and surprise in his voice.

"No, I overreacted that night. I've just been sick." He didn't seem convinced, but he apparently decided to ignore the details and just give her a big hug. Her mind wandered to Draco, and she immediately felt a knot in her stomach. She shouldn't feel that. It was not as if she was cheating by meeting him. It was solely to be able to control her vampiric tendencies. Thinking of that. She wasn't feeling any alarming urges at the moment.

"I'm so relieved that you're not mad at me" He looked at her and added, "we should go to one of those muggle-sinnimas you like. I really miss spending time with you."

Again the guilt hit her. She hadn't missed him that much. But maybe they just needed to spend some time together, and going to watch a movie could be romantic. That is; if there were anything interesting to watch. She knew Ron hated romance, and since he had felt so bad because of her, she wouldn't 'force' him to watch something like that.

-s-s-s-s-s-

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She could remember she had had a nightmare, but not what it was about. And it didn't matter. Ron laid beside her in the bed snoring. They did not get intimate with one another that night (one of many), much to Rons dismay, but she didn't feel like it, and apparently he took her No'es sereiosly. She didn't doubt why. She even scared herself that night.

She felt restless and full-awake, yet still drained. She looked at Ron. The carpet only covering him half. He still had some muscles from quidditch, but he was getting chubby. She absentmindly stroked his arm, and let her fingers travel up to his neck. She felt his pulse under her fingertips, and moved closer.

As her lips was only centimetres from his neck, she stopped herself, shocked at her own behaviour. She hurriedly got up, and walked to the bathroom. She splashed some water in her face and looked in the mirror. Her eyes had a strange, seducing and dangerous touch to them. They were so unfamiliar to her. It was like the vampire bite have given her an aura, and given her these small changes, that neither Harry nor Ron had consciously noticed. At least she assumed they hadn't.

The restlessness was growing, and she didn't trust herself near Ron, afraid of what she might do. She decided she needed to feed, even though she was disgusted by the thought. It was either that or hurting Ron.

She quietly walked out of the bathroom and checked on Ron from the doorway. She didn't dare going nearer. He was still snoring and lying in the same position she left him in. It was lucky he was a heavy sleeper. It left her with a problem that she couldn't enter the room, since her closet and cloth from yesterday was in there. She considered her options for a moment, and decided to just take a long coat over her plain nightgown. People would probably just think she was wearing a short dress underneath.

She put on a comfortable pair of shoes, since she didn't want the clicking-noise of her boots, and opened and closed the door carefully. Now she just needed to satisfy her hunger.

She walked the empty streets. Even though her legs were bare, she didn't feel the cold. Her senses were sharpened. She could her noise further down the street. It sounded like a party. She walked towards the waves of music and drunken laughter. The closer she got, the more she doubted. She got her suspicion confirmed, as a bunch of 15-16 years old tumbled laughingly out on the street. No way, she wasn't going to take advantage of 'children'. That was way below her! She herself was 20. She couldn't do that. Then rather do it to Ron!

She continued to walk past the house of the party and ignored the teenagers. Luckily they didn't seem to notice her. Or bother about her if they did notice her. But why would they anyway?

They music faded as she got further away, and she was now at the edge of the village. She just stood there. Feeling the gentle wind against her face, watching into the blackness before her. She put her hands in the pockets of the coat, wondering about what to do next. She could go back to the teenagers. But it was just so wrong. She couldn't get herself to do that. She actually didn't know what to do, once she found 'the person'. It had been so much easier when Draco had just 'served' it for her...


	7. Chapter 7

She headed back into the village, thinking it was more likely to meet someone there than outside in the open. Maybe she should go to a bigger city. She didn't like the idea of assaulting a poor dog-walker or something, since that seemed like the only solution left, now when she wasn't going for those teenagers.

She looked around, and soon Apparated to London. She found herself in the deserted alley she usually Apparated to, when going to muggle-London. It was always empty, probably because it was so filthy and a scary place. She brushed some dust of her coat, and remembered that she only wore her nightgown underneath. She made sure the coat covered her as much as possible, and with her arms wrapped around her, she walked out in the streetlights.

A few cars were driving by now and then. Three drunken guys walked on the other side of the streets, singing a very inappropriate song, laughing and supporting each other as they walked. She shouldn't go for one of them, she didn't know how to handle it, when they were three. Her mind screamed at her how wrong it was to hurt someone innocent, and she once again cursed Draco and his wicked mind.

She walked further down the street, not really knowing where she was going. Her mind was starting to get foggy, her new instincts partly taking over. She tried fighting it, not wanting to go rampage on someone in the lights. Hmm. If just Draco had given her some hint, how it was easiest to find a prey. _Prey_. She shuttered at the thought. She would never get used to it, she just knew. Why did he do this to her? Stupid arrogant good-for-nothing ferret!

Suddenly she felt something pull at her. Not physical. More like a call she couldn't resist. She hurried in the direction she felt she should go, her steps moving faster, though not running. She didn't see where she was going, but she turned several time, before she reached her destination. Nightfall. The club where she'd met Draco that night.

The doorman looked her over with a disapproving look. Until he met her eyes, and he let her pass. She walked straight to the bar, where a tall man with silvery-blond hair stood, looking at his drink absentmindly. He suddenly ranked his back and turned against her.

"Hey," He smiled at her with mischievous eyes, taking in her appearance, "what on earth are you wearing, my Pet." He laughed and walked to her.

"I'm not your pet!" she yelled at him offended, anger shining from her eyes.

"Am I not your master? Then you must be my pet. Or would you prefer toy. Or just the ordinary 'mudblood'?" He winked at her, obviously didn't care what she really thought of that matter.

"Just because you turned me and I can't kill you, doesn't make you my master! Or any of that sort!" She knew she looked furious. And she was. Not only because she was offended, but also because that damned hunger gave her these annoying mood swings.

"Why can't you just call me by me real name?"

Drace smirked at her, and she knew something was up, even before he took a step forward, grapped her hand and kissed it gently.

"If that's what you want, _Hermione_" He said in a seductive voice, winking at her. She blushed at the spot and felt a shiver run down her spine. She was speechless. And that didn't happen often! The moment was soon ruined as he looked at her arrogantly and with a smirk plastered on his face, said "As long as you call me 'My-supreme-Master-of-Awesomeness-and-Sexyness" His smirk turned into a laugh as he saw her face. If she was thrown off guard, she was really at a loss of what to do now, but she quickly regained her senses.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. If you get anymore bigheaded, your head is gonna explode." He just laughed at her once again, before getting serious.

"So, I guess there's a reason you're in London. I had actually planned on you practicing your 'seducing-skills' on some poor guy, but since you're so impractically dressed, I'll get you something."

-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Hermione was relieved but still a bit offended. Relieved because Draco would take care of 'the-dirty-work'. Offended by him implying she couldn't get a guy. Well, she didn't do much clubbing, and she certainly didn't flirt around. But still. She wanted to feel feminine, even though she knew she wasn't. Well, she had thought a lot more about her looks lately. Maybe that was part of her turning? Draco had said to her, before she left to find 'something', that most vampires relied on their looks and charm, when finding a victim. Of course some of the vampires preferred the stalking-attacking tactic.

She heard footsteps getting nearer, and soon Draco appeared with a giggling girl hanging on his arm. It almost looked as if she was scared to let go of him, so clingy she was.

"Hermione, sister dear, it didn't suspect meeting you here". Hermione looked at him, confused at first before she figured why he said that.

"Rosalie, meet my sister". He afterwards mouthed some words to Hermione. Without knowing the exact words, she still knew what he wanted her to do. He wanted her to do it. She was terrified. She had really hoped Draco would have done that. She had no idea what to do, and was starting to panic.

"So, you're his sister? You don't look alike" Rosalie said giggling, but was eying Hermione suspiciously as they shook hands.

As they shook hands, Hermione felt the warmth of Rosalies hand, and felt the blood faintly flowing in her hand. Her instincts surfaced a bit, but she was so nervous, that she unconsciously suppressed them. Rosalie started to look weirdly at her, and she let go of her hand quickly. In a fit of panic Hermione drew her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus" She immediately stiffened, and had fallen to the ground, hadn't Draco caught her.

"Geez, Pet, that was grazeful". He rolled his eyes at her, and laid Rosalie on the ground. "We seriously need to work on your hunting technique. That was just sad." Hermione looked at him. She felt her own disappointment. She was good at everything! She had fought evil wizards and dark creatures, and she couldn't even do this right.

"Well, what are you waiting for, take a bite." He gestured for her to get it done with.

Hermione bowed down over Rosalies neck. She sniffed, and smelled a horrible perfume. But there were also something else. And she wanted that. Her teeth made contact with her skin, and her teeth sank down into her throat. She felt the warm liquid and sucked it in.

She stood up once she was finished and whipped her lips clean with the backside of her hand. She saw how the biting marks quickly vanquished, and looked up at Draco.

"And now. Clean her memory." Draco said. His eyes were blank from emotions.

She took out her wand and said the spell.

"Well, I'll make sure someone finds her and helps her." Draco lifted her up and walked away.

Hermione stayed at her spot for some minutes. Her disappointment turning into annoyance. It wasn't up to Draco to judge how she did this. She was new at this, and it wasn't like there was a book on how it should be done!

She Apparated back to the village, sneaked back into her apartment and into bed. Ron was still snoring, though he now slept in another position. She laid down staring into the ceiling thinking about what happened this night. Her thought soon wandered to when Draco had kissed her hand and tenderly said her name. Soon she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

-.-.-.-.-

_A/N: Please tell me what you think about the story so far _


End file.
